Father's Day for Roy Mustang
by GurardianStar
Summary: The Elric brothers care that Roy cares for them. So Al decides that he and Ed should get Roy a father’s day card. Question is. Dose Roy care for the brothers as if they were his sons like the boys look at him as if he was their real dad.


1

Father's Day

The Elric brothers care that Roy cares for them. So Al decides that he and Ed should get Roy a father's day card. Question is. Dose Roy care for the brothers as if they were his sons like the boys look at him as if he was their real dad?

"What do you mean we have to get him a father's day gift Al he's not even our dad." Ed asked as Al dragged him to a card shop.

"Because brother it would be nice. Brother he takes care of us, he makes sure we stay out of trouble and every time you get us in trouble he bails us out it would be a nice gesture."

Al said as he dragged Ed into the card shop. It was cold and quiet and there was no one to be seen except the old man behind the counter. Al wandered about and so did Ed. Ed wasn't watching and ran straight smack into another person.

"Sorry about that. Didn't see you there." Ed said apologizing as he looked up at a girl. Her black hair was braided and she had black eyes like Roy's. She wore an outfit similar to the military but Ed had never seen her before.

"That's okay." she said she was maybe a few inches taller then Ed. "May I help you."

"Um," Ed said.

"Yes, we're looking for a father's day card." Al said behind Ed.

"Come on. I know where they are I've been here before so I know where they are. So what kind of card do you want. What's your dad like?" she said smiling leading them towards a certain section.

"Well he's really not our dad but he takes care of us like one so we wanted to give him a card." Al said and she replied

"That's so sweet. Here's a few do you think he'd like. If you get a blank card you can right a special message inside. If you want I'll help."

Al took only a few minutes to find one while Ed was more selective. He found two he liked one had a message written inside while the other was blank.

"Get both and the one you like the most say is from you and the other from both of you. I believe he would appreciate that."

Ed smiled and said "What should I write in the blank one?"

"Here I'll help you write something down." She said smiling while paying for the cards.

Ed and Al followed her out and to a café where she helped them write down a small little message which made both boys smile and before they could thank her, she disappeared with out a single good bye but a little note saying:

"Thought you'd like to know that Roy really dose care for you two like you were his own sons. He will be happy to know that you boys care about him so much. Take care I will see you again and that's a promise."

Father's Day at Central

Roy was doing a lot of paper work as usual when the mail came in there was three cards for Roy. Each card had one of the Elric boys name except the third one which had both of their names on it. Roy raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Riza handed him the cards and left with a small smile playing on her lips.

"What could those boys have sent me?" Roy asked himself as he opened the card which had Al's name on it. It was a card, a Father's Day card. Roy opened it and read the inside. Which read:

Thanks for always being there when I need you most.

You are the greatest dad in the world

Happy Father's Day

And it was signed:

Al Elric

Roy smiled at the card then reached for the second it was from Ed. Which read:

I know I'm a pain but I'm yours and

so your stuck with me for awhile

So get use to it.

Happy Father's Day

And it was signed:

Ed Elric

Roy again smiled but said "This is odd. Those boys sending me Father's Day cards."

"Maybe because you take care of them, you make sure they have a place to stay, and money for clothes and food. Your always there to get them out of trouble when they need you. You have basically been the only father they have ever known. And don't say you know nothing about being a dad. No man really knows and there is no manual on how to be a good father that type of thing comes with time and your not doing bad being those boys father especially since they need one as much trouble as they manage to get into. Just be thankful they take the time to be thankful for you."

Riza Hawkeye said standing next to Roy putting more papers down and taking away the others Roy had finished signing. Riza turned and gave him a small smile before shutting the door behind her leaving Roy alone with his thoughts.

"As strange and comforting as that sounded I never thought of my relationship (and no not yaoi for you perverts) with those boys as like father/sons. But maybe it's because I don't need to think of it that way just act that way." Roy said before noticing the third card which he still had not opened. It was different from the other two cards which had slightly goofy images but this one was different it seemed more serious in some way. It had a image of a father and two boys. Roy opened the card and read it quietly:

To our very special General Mustang

We never really thank you or tell you how much we appreciate you for helping take care of us You have always helped us when we needed you and have always watched out for us protecting us from harm (unless Ed gets us in it with out your knowledge but you still come to our rescue when you find out what Ed has done) You've helped us and all we do is take advantage of you kindness never really thinking about what you must go through every day every time we cause you grief We do look up to you because you are really the only father we have ever known We may not always admit it but we do think of you as our dad We hope your day is wonderful(and Riza doesn't shoot you for not doing your work)

HAPPY FATHER"S DAY

And it was signed:

Ed and Al Elric

Roy leaned back and smiled at the card reading it over and over again. Feeling a scene of pride fill him. 'I wonder if this is how Hughes felt about Alicia(don't think I spelled her name right and yes depressing thinking about Hughes death but I want a happy fanfiction. I'll do a sad later).' Roy smiled as he looked at the other two cards he loved them but this card was his favorite. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Mustang here,"

"Hey what's the big idea of wanting us to call you?" came an annoyed voice over the line

It was Ed. Roy looked up surprised at his door in which Riza stood but then she closed the door quietly. Once the door was closed Roy turned his attention back to the phone for once feeling awkward about talking to Ed.

"What do you think it's about, Fullmetal?" Roy said in his usual tone. As he picked up his pen and started signing some more papers but found it hard for he kept looking at the cards finally giving up and just putting his attention on talking to Ed.

"I don't know, you got us a new mission or something?" Ed said trying to sound innocent. Roy knew Ed knew he meant the card.

"Brother what is he saying ?" Asked Al who must have been standing right next to Ed.

"Shush Al." Ed said turning his attention back to Roy saying "Well?"

"Can Al hear me to Ed?" Roy asked leaning back in his chair smiling.

"Yes sir I can hear you." Al said quietly.

"You two, thank you. No man could ask for two better sons then you." Roy said.

"Nor could two boys ask for a better dad. Yikes! Al that's our train. Sorry sir got to go or we'll miss our train. We'll see you when we get back to Central." said Ed, then Roy heard over the phone both boys voices shout:

"BYE DAD!" click>

Roy smiled as he hung up the phone whispering "Bye boys."

**Well, I hope everyone liked it. Please REVIEW! I'm thinking about writing one for Mother's Day as well. Guess who the lucky lady is the boys see as a second mom. Oh and I don't mind people saying they don't like it but please NO FLAMES! Why you may ask because I worked super hard on another fanfiction and some body flamed me bad I deleted it but still it hurt. I accept criticism but not when some one tells me to drop dead because they didn't like it!**


End file.
